Scratch
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: So now what? You’re just going to run away from your problems and leave me here to fend for myself? My version of ‘Scratch’ jacksonxtaylor Oneshot


_Summary: So now what? You're just going to run away from your problems and leave me here to fend for myself? My version of 'Scratch' jacksonxtaylor Oneshot_

_Okay. So basically, I didn't like how 'Scratch' had so much freaking melissaxjackson. Kinda. So-o-o-o-o I decided to write my version of that episode. It starts where Nathan and Melissa come in and say that Jackson is missing. And yes, I realize that a lot of things won't be the same as in the show, and that Taylor is OOC. You just have to deal._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down, but I do own the writing and idea of this story. And the plot bunny that gave it to me. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scratch_

**Taylor POV**

"Pull it out!" I screeched, hysteria evident in my voice.

"I'm trying the best that I can Taylor, but I can't exactly pull it out when you keep jerking your foot away from me!" Daley commented. I heaved a sigh, but kept my foot where it was. Daley plunged the tweezers into the hole in my foot again. I jerked my foot away once more.

"Taylor!" Daley stated exasperatedly.

"Guys! We have a huge problem." Nathan stated as he jogged up to Eric, Daley, and I with Melissa tagging along. I shot a slight glare in her direction, hoping she wouldn't notice. I never really liked her all that much. She was too…"perfect".

"Well duh we have a problem!" I stated. "Do you see what's in front of you?"

"For once this isn't about you, Taylor!" Melissa snapped.

"Hey-" I began before Daley decided to interrupt me. Stupid peacemaker.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jackson's gone." Nathan responded.

Hearing those two words, I stopped breathing. Panic rose in my throat. My mind raced in a million different directions. My stomach twisted into knots. In the background, I heard Nathan ordering Eric to go with him and Melissa to search for Jackson. He was refusing, saying that it was about to rain. Nathan told him it was his fault in the first place that Jackson was gone, so he should have to go.

"I am no-"

"I'll go." I interrupted. Four heads snapped in my direction.

"What?" Nathan dumbly inquired.

"I'll go." I repeated.

"Maybe you didn't hear all of that conversation. We're going out into the woods to look for _Jackson _and it's about to rain." Ms. Goody-Goody said.

"Plus, you've got that thing in your foot. You're not going out into the woods with something in your foot. That'll only make it worse!" Daley added.

Surprising even myself, I ripped the tweezers out of Daley's hands. I sat up and propped my foot up on my other leg with my knee before plunging the tweezers into my foot. I winced in pain as I pulled out a long, thorn-like object and set it next to me. I grabbed that cream with the weird name and rubbed some onto the wound prior to wrapping my foot in a bandage. Carefully, I pulled on my hiking boots. I shakily stood and took a step to test my foot. Pain shot through my whole leg, and I crumpled to the ground. Seeing I was in need of assistance, Eric rushed to my side and helped me up. He stood by me as I limped over to my poncho and tied it around my waist.

I whispered a 'thanks' to Eric, and he nodded in response. I made my way over to Nathan and Melissa.

"Ready?"

"Taylor! You're foot is still hurt even if that thing isn't in there anymore. You have to stay here!" Daley ordered. I rotated my body slowly so that I was facing her. I took several steps until my face was right in front of hers.

"I'm going." I whispered threateningly through clenched teeth. Sensing that there was nothing she could say to stop me, Daley reluctantly nodded. I took a step back and faced the group.

"Any other objections?" One by one, they shook their heads. "Then let's go."

Nathan and Melissa followed close behind me as I made my way to the thick forest.

"Taylor!" Eric called after me as he jogged to my side.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to go with you guys to make sure you don't fall?" He looked at the other two, and whispered in after thought, "since I know neither of those two will help you."

I giggled slightly. Eric was one of the only people on the island I considered a friend. He didn't judge me, and he may be annoyed with my laziness, but he never really blew up at me about it. He didn't bug me much either, but I think he knew where I was coming from a lot of the time. I knew he would come to help me, but it wouldn't be about helping Jackson by a long shot. He didn't like him much, though I'm not sure why.

I slightly shook my head. "Nah. I'll be alright. Thanks though." Eric eyed me skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Just be careful, alright?" I nodded before heading off again.

**2 Hours Later**

There was still no sign of Jackson. The sky was growing darker every second, and the clouds looked like they were ready to burst. Frankly, I wasn't sure that we'd ever find Jackson.

As the possibility of never seeing Jackson again entered my thoughts, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Truth be told, I really liked Jackson. I think he understood me more then even Eric did. Not only because he listened to me, but because he _wanted _to understand me. He was the only one keeping me sane on this island. And I just couldn't loose that.

"Taylor. Maybe you should head back now. I can stay here, and Melissa can lead you a little bit of the way back to camp." Nathan said. Apparently, he mistook my tears of fear for tears of pain. Before I could get a word out, Melissa was leading me towards camp.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Melissa cracked.

"Why are you even here?! We're looking for _Jackson._" Melissa snapped. I stopped.

"Melissa, you may think that just because you have this crush on Jackson and you reached out to him back home, doesn't mean you're the only one he talked to, okay? While you were getting mad at me for not doing anything, he was actually talking to me. He's not just _your_ friend Melissa. Unlike you, he doesn't judge people at first glance, m'kay? So don't you _dare _imply that I don't care whether or not he's found. Ever."

With that, I stormed off. Not caring about me, Melissa turned back to the direction we had come from. That's when the rain came. Perfect. I untied my poncho from my waist and pulled it over my head.

I walked through the rain for an hour. I was ready to give up and try to head back to camp.

That's when I saw the footprints.

**Eric POV**

Nathan and Melissa arrived back at camp 3 hours after leaving. The rain was coming in sheets, and Daley ushered them into the tent. That's when it hit me. Taylor wasn't with them.

"Where's Taylor?"

"I thought she was back here. I told Melissa to bring her back. She started crying, and I figured her foot hurt." Nathan said, glancing at Melissa. I glared at her.

"It's not my fault!" Melissa defended. "She walked away from me!"

"And you didn't try to go after her!?" I screamed. Melissa shrugged. "She has a foot injury! She's not suited for the wilderness! It's raining! She could be dead from falling down something for all you know!" I yelled. "How could you just let her walk away!?" Melissa shrugged again. I was about to continue my tyrant before Daley stepped in.

"Okay Eric. Calm down. Yelling at Melissa isn't going to help anything."

"Yes. But it's her fault we now have two people missing instead of just one." I snapped.

"It isn't my fault that Taylor's a selfish bi-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I screamed.

"Hey! Both of you just calm down!" Nathan ordered. I walked over to the farthest corner and plopped down, sending glares in Melissa's way every few seconds.

"Listen. With this rain, there's nothing we can do except for wait and hope that they both return safely. But if they don't…better 2 then more." Lex reasoned.

Then, we all settled in for an anxious wait.

**Taylor POV**

I followed the footsteps in a slow jog for a while. Pain shot through my leg with every step I took, but I'd rather have that then no Jackson. After who knows how long, I finally saw a figure hunched under a tree.

"Jackson?!" I called hopefully. The boys head shot up, and he looked in my direction. I wide grin broke out onto my face, and a wave of relief swept over me. I limped over to him and sat down.

"Hi." I stated. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Why were you just limping?" he inquired, a smidge of worry in his voice. I shrugged.

"I got something stuck in my foot back at camp. It's no big deal."

"If you're hurt, then why are you here looking for me?"

"Because…I…I was scared Jackson. The mere thought of not seeing you again was torture, and like I was going to trust Eric, Nathan, and Melissa to find you. I had to look for myself." I admitted.

"Why were you scared?" The tears welled up again, even though Jackson was right there next to me. I felt a tear escape my eye and slide down my cheek, but I didn't bother wiping it away.

"I was scared that I wouldn't find you. That I'd never see you again. That something would happen to you." I whispered. Jackson placed his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry you were scared, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, Taylor. But leaving and exploring the rest of the island is something I have to do."

"Why though?"

"I can't handle it back at camp. With what's happened in that past…with that tape…everyone got the wrong idea and now I just can't be there. I need a break."

"Then what really happened Jackson? You can tell me." I told him. He sighed.

"When I found out about the trip, I was so excited. I actually…went back to my old neighborhood to tell everyone about this great adventure I was going to go on. Well, they took it like I was bragging and got mad. One guy stood up for me, and they gung up on him. It's my fault he's hurt Taylor." Jackson confessed to me.

"So now what? You're just going to run away from your problems and leave me here to fend for myself?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"Jackson, you can't leave me there."

"Taylor you'll be fine. You're a tough girl."

"Jackson you don't get it. I _need_ you." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "You're not the only one who didn't have the greatest time at home. And here, you being here with me, makes me feel…loved in some way."

"No one else wants me there. They're scared that I'm some psycho, and I'm going to go one some violence rampage."

"Jackson. Please come back. Please." I whispered. He shook his head.

"I can't, Taylor. I just can't." he stood and began walking away. I walked after him, and spun his to face me. Before I could think about what I was doing, I had collided my lips with his own, my hand on the back of his neck. Jackson stood stock still for a few moments before slowly relaxing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The feel of his lips on my own sent shocks down my spine, but it felt right. It felt like we belonged together, like we fit.

Slowly we parted, both breathing hard. We were soaking wet, but somehow, that was the best moment of my life. Jackson had a small smile on his lips.

"Please don't leave Jackson. Not now." I whispered. We were still for a few moments, the only sound being the pouring rain.

"Okay Taylor. I won't leave." He agreed. I broke into a smile.

"Really?"

"Really." He whispered before capturing my lips once more. We parted, and he bent his lips to my ear. I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"I'm not so sure what love is, Taylor, but I think I love you." He whispered. My grin grew wider as I placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"I think I love you, too." I mumbled against his lips.

Jackson and I headed back to camp through the pouring rain, hands held tightly together.

Finally, the campsite came into view. We hurried over to the tent, and zipped it open, rushing inside. The group burst into chatter. Questions were being thrown our way as we took off our ponchos, and Jackson set down his back pack.

"Okay guys. Let's save the questions for tomorrow. Let's just be happy they're safe." Lex told the group. They mumbled in agreement, and Jackson and I settled down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled up to his body, laying my head on his shoulder. Daley eyed us suspiciously.

"You guy aren't…are you?" she inquired. I looked at Jackson questioningly, but he shrugged.

"Yes. We are." I simply stated. Eric grinned and winked at me. Nathan smiled slightly. Melissa glared at me, and Lex let a chuckle escape his mouth. Daley looked shocked.

"You guys! You know what I've said about relationships on the is-"

"Daley."

"What?"

"Shut up." I told her before placing a small kiss on Jackson's lips, just to spite her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh heh. I liked the ending, personally. Well, this was just a little oneshot that kept bugging me so I decided to write it. It'll probably the first domino in a whole bunch of taylorxjackson stories form me, so be on the look out._

_Hope you liked it!_

_--Lani_


End file.
